The Moon's Call
by shadowsglory
Summary: WARNING SAILORMOON AND GRAVITATIONShuchi’s past comes back to haunt him.Yuki,bad luck and eveyone he knows world will be turned upside down. and he then realizes no matter what you can't run from who you are.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own gravitation because if I did Yuki would be all mine!Enjoy

"Yuki…Yuki please let me in it is getting cold," a pink male cried out as he kept on scratched and knocked at the door. Most would confuse this small pale figure with an under develop female especially since his hair was so pink…but they would be wrong. His name was Shuichi, lead singer of Bad Luck one of the most popular bands in Japan however even with that Shuichi was not happy. To be happy he need his blonde lovers love. Yuki…the romance novelist who had one millions of hearts of male and females…there had been more than one occasion in which Yuki left him but this was the worst of times. It was the coldest day of December and the temperature just hit 10 degrees. The snow that had fallen previously had not melted and in fact turned into ice. Shuichi continues to bang on the door for what seemed like hours until he realized Yuki was not going to answer the door. There laid Shuichi in a tank top and shorts on this frosty day. If he any chance of being warm it would be at his friends Hiro's house, the lead guitarist of Bad Luck. Yet once again Hiro had left to be away with Ayaka who was traveling to America.

Shuichi began to roam the streets blushing heavily as the people continued to stare at his body. Shuichi walked all the way to NG building only to find out it was locked and Mr. K had taken the key with him. 'Now what' Shuichi pondered continuously as he attempted to warm himself up. "Hey kid come here for a sec," a woman called out from across the street. Her hair was about to her shoulder and was aqua blue similar to the ocean. Compared to everyone else she might as well have been in shorts and a top like Shuichi because her jacket was open and really thin.

"My name is Michiru, yours is Shuichi correct?" Shuichi nodded his head and folded his arms more tightly around him.

"If you want you may stay at my house until the temperature gets warmer." Michiru gave a warm grin and began to head for a black sports car similar to Yuki's nearby. Even though everything in his body went against her shuichi followed quickly behind.

'Where have I seen her before,' Shuichi asked himself before everything went black.

I will make this chapter longer its just I had to write something of my idea down for you all to enjoy…I promise in less than a week I will have revised this chapter and added another one!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes Everyone I am back! I have finally got my lazy self up to write another chapter of the Moon's Call! Some many wonder how am I going to do this story. I published it with Secret411 however my account isn't working so I am back with my new account Shadows glory! I may not get as many reviews however any is fine. I rather have you review then add the story to your favorites or story alert list. I am not saying you can't believe it me that would be nice but a review from you is better than adding it to your favorites. I have been dreaming and dreaming of different possible ways to go with this story. It may not seem that way but I have been going nuts with all my stories and even my contest story called "Until the day that I die" is boring me out of my mind. SO much editing and fixing that it is driving me wild. I will most likely post it on Fanfiction with different names then I attended! Anyway For some reason I began to think of my first Reviewer ever Sparky16 and I realized no matter how bad or how weird my story maybe their will always be someone who likes it even if it is not sparky16. So I dedicate this chapter to Sparky16 and all my reviewers who have kept me going! I promise you no writer's block will ever stop me from updating this story again! Please Read and Review and most of all enjoy!

"Where…Where am I?" Shuichi blinked rapidly as he tried to focus his eyes to the dark. It seemed like hours to Shuichi as he remained still in the darkness. A light flickered on and the woman called Michiru entered the room. Shuichi sat up quickly but fell back down fast. His head was killing him. Michiru placed her hand on his head and healed the bump that was beginning to grow on the back of Shuichi's head. "Your mother and sister need you help Shuichi," Michiru moved her hand away and opened a box of strawberry pocky, Shuichi's favorite. He said nothing just stared at the aqua haired woman and then at the box. As if reading his mind she placed it on the table beside him. Only silence was through out the room well until Michiru sneezed. "How long have I been knocked out?" Shuichi stretched across the bed. "Only two days!" Shuichi frowned an recalled the last thoughts in his mind.

"Mother? Sister? Trouble? You could have told me that before knocking me out. With the time I have been knocked out I could have spent driving there!" Shuichi remained calm however in his eyes unshed tears were threatening to fall.

"I am not talking about your earth parents but your birth parents Shuichi…Do you not remember?" Shuichi laughed." If I remembered do you think you would have had to hit me to bring me here. Anyway as far as I know I only have one sister and that is Maiko. What do you really want Michiru you could have told me this well a bit nicer." Michiru plastered a smile on her face and chuckled. "Your right but Shuichi not a moment can go by that you do not know your origin. You past involves a great kingdom called the moon Kingdom. You are the son of our queen Serenity who is also known as Usagi, Bunny or Serena. To sum it all up she has died over and over for the human race to continue on not only in one university but multiple. There are her guardians: Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Hakua, Setsuna, Hotaru, the three lights, your father Mamoru: King of the Moon Kingdom, and myself.

Rei controls fire, Makoto controls thunder, Minako-love, Ami and myself conrol water, Haruka-earth, Setsuna-time, Hotaru-Death, The three lights-the stars, Mamoru the plants really.

Each of us has our strengths and weaknesses yet since we always work together weakness is not a word. We basicially control all the element and more. Serenity, your mother is the heart of us that may take away our power at any given time as well as decided if we are to be reborn into the next life. However she has become depressed so to say and with that she lose energy and light. There is a unidentified enemy coming to take our the kingdom. We may defeat them however not without you." Michiru took a breathe and took a sip of coffee she had nearby.

"Wow, but what does that have to do with me?" Shuichi voice was stale and untouched.

"In your body you was born with the crystal that controls who rule the universe. Your heart is the most pure in which activation of such a crystal will win the war… there is much training to be done----" A flash of memories entered his head. Within seconds Shuichi recovered his past.

"Rini is my sister…."

"So lets begin training"

"No, I don't care what you say I am not fighting in another war." Shuichi got up from the bed and moved to the door. Michiru stared a whole into his back and made no attempt at stopping him.

"You sure Shuichi?"

Shuichi stopped with his hand on the handle and looked back. "…it depends on if fate and Destiny works together." and with that he left on to Yuki's apartment.

With Yuki and others

"Where could have Shuichi gone Tohma?" Yuki asked for the third time.

"Don't worry Yuki he will come home. It has only really been a day. Hiro is on his way and the K is looking for him as we speak. Why did you have to kick him out anyway?" Tohma's faked smile fell from his face as he finished speaking.

"I had a deadline today and I wasn't have done with the book. I told Shuichi to leave me alone and as usual he didn't listen and came to bother me every minute he could. I guess I still shouldn't have kicked him out…."

The doorbell rang and Tohma went to answer it as Yuki remained in the living room still sulking. Hiro, Mr. K, Suguru, Mika, Maiko, Ryuichi, Tatsuha and even Sakano entered the room.

"What happened now between Shuichi and Yuki?" Hiro yawned and leaned against the wall.

"Usual"

"O may what are we to do without Shuichi, next week is the world champions concert we have been planning for the last three years! O what to do what to do-"

"Sakano calmed down. I am sure Shuichi is well aware of the concert. He was more excited than Ryuichi here." Hiro munched on a donut as the room remained silent. Sakano was still bitting his nails and Mr. K kept the gun in his hand.

"Ryuichi will have to sing for Shuichi once again unless he doesn't turn up." Tohma made his way to the door when Shuichi entered. Tohma greeted Shuichi and proceed back into the living room where all the other were.

"See he is here." Shuichi walked into the living room and apologized before heading towards his lover Yuki.

"I didn't mean to worry you Yuki. I am sorry! Please forgive me!" Shuichi placed his best puppy eyes on and stared at Yuki. A smirk grazed Yuki's mouth. After hours of talking the group went their separate ways until there was only Yuki and Shuichi.

"I am sorry Yuki." Yuki turned towards Shuichi who was already making his bed on the couch. "I didn't mean to worry you I just…I am sorry." Tears were running down his eyes before he could choke any more words out.

"It is okay, stop crying Brat!…….Where were you? Where were you the whole time we were looking for you? It is not like I care I just wanted to know!" Yuki asked as he tried to cover up his caring action.

"I was only gone for two days."

"Two days to much."

Shuichi looked up at Yuki and jumped onto him. Slowly Shuichi kissed Yuki and hugged the life out of him. "So you do care."

"No I was just wondering. Why would I worry about a brat like you?" Shuichi frowned but still nonetheless tried to smirk. He resumed making his bed on the couch.

"You never answered my question."

"What?"

"Where were you?"

"At a friends house?"

"Who is this friend?"

"Someone you will never meet." Shuichi noted Yuki's displeased look and tried to go to sleep.

Yuki however stood there debating what to do with him. Yuki laid on top of the half wok Shuichi and rocked his hips into him.

"Yuki"

"You need to be punished for leaving me all alone." Yuki placed a kiss on his lips and tasted strawberry pocky instantly. However it wasn't really Shuichi lips he was kissing but pocky.

"Nani?"

"No Sex Yuki leave me alone I have much to do and Tohma told me you have a deadline correct." Shuichi kissed Yuki's and went to sleep.

"O well. Maybe tommrow on his birthday.

To BE CONTINUED

Yay another chapter bits the dust…Do not worry I already have an idea for the next chapter! I will try to update before spring break is over. I want to update all my stories!


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY EVERYONE BUT I GIVE UP WRITING FANFICTIONS ANYWAY.ALL THE STORIES HAVE WRITTEN WILL BE EDITED AND UPDATED BY AATIYAH MY COUSIN.SHE SEEMS TO HAVE MORE OF A LOVE OF IT THAN ME.I ALSO GIVE HER ALL OF MY CUSTOM MADE CHARACTERS.IN FACT I HAVE JUST RECEIVED A LETTER FROM HER AND SHE WILL BE POSTING THE ENDING TO ALL OF MY STORIES BEFORE AUGUST. IF THE STORY IS NOT LABELED THE FOLLOWING THEN IT IS AATIYAH'S STORY.

MOON'S CALL

LOVE,LOST AND BETRAYLE

WORLD WAR 3

FLAMELESS TIMES

EVERYTHING ELSE IS HER OWN! SORRY TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS BUT I CANNOT FIND TIME ANYMORE TO WRITE!GOOD BYE


End file.
